


[Art] An Affair To Remember

by MySnarkySelf



Series: valentine’s day movies (teen wolf edition) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[Art] An Affair To Remember

> Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski meet on an ocean liner and fall deeply in love. Though each is engaged to someone else, they agree to meet six months later at the Empire State Building if they still feel the same way about each other. But a tragic accident prevents their rendezvous and the lover’s future takes an emotional and uncertain turn.


End file.
